crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity Chronicles: Dense Chill
I couldn't exactly describe what had drawn me to this deserted place. The empty, dept , humid and eerie edge of the forest. I had already given this infamous place "the uncharted forest" after I got lost in it for nearly two days. Yet I was still brought here, slowly pacing the dense trees and watching my hair go from its normal straight black silk texture to a fluffy mop of curls. I guess the bipolar summer weather of my mind was unforgiving today. I could even feel the edges of my high top sneakers flood with chilled ,muddy water as I stepped through the sopping mush of the forest floor. "Its ok" I stopped dead in my tracks. Her shadow play whisper ,lingered in my ear sending a much worse chill than the temperature of my wet feet, up my spine.I knew she was close, closer to me than I though, yet her voice was distant. I spun around. Nothing but hundreds of blank trees coated in mist. I spun myself back around. I met her face to face. The sudden shock I felt was instantly over taken by sheer fear. Her distorted red lipstick across her bloody Chelsea grin, curled up into a devious smile. My eyes gazed down at my own dirty sneakers in hopes of keeping my breathing under control and also wondering when they'd pick themselves up and help me run from this monster. "I don't want you to get all wet" I felt her fingers trace my collar bones before flipping the hood on my hoodie over my head. I shifted uncomfortably before feeling the dangerously rapid thuds in my chest pick up. I took a dizzying step back as my legs trembled. She pressed her hand underneath my chin and brought my face up to hers. My gaze stayed locked in her deep, color void irises, ignoring the fact that her face was mutilated horribly. "I don't know why you fear me so much " she said lightly into my ear again, taking a step closer, eliminating all the space between us. I jumped back throwing my arm up. Instantly she grabbed both my wrist forcing me into her body. I squealed turning face to the side, tightly closing my eyes. I was surprised to find she hadn't felt my heart beating against her yet. Yet again she showed no mercy. "I told you I would not hurt you. Now if you want me to-" "I just want you to leave me alone" I instantly cut her off feeling my body start to tremble. My voice trembled roughly. She blew hot air into my neck before placing a kiss. I squealed awkwardly trying to force her off of me. I instantly started to fight off her tight grip. I screamed, loud enough to scare the birds from their nest. The trees shifted. The echo traveled miles before I heard another familiar voice screamed my name. She grunted, roughly slamming my body into a tree before throwing me to the ground. I screamed hoping someone- anyone would appear soon enough for her to leave. She knelt down grabbing both my wrist as I desperately tried to fight her off of me, making needles movements on the forest floor. I screamed again, her hand clasped over my mouth tightly and slightly blocking my nose. I still tried to throw her off of me even though she was impossible to defeat. Her blank gray orbs looked into mine with a painful glance and she only muttered one word. "Hysteria" was all she said before the word became a reality. My body was taken forward, I threw my hands into my hair. She stepped back giving me enough room to convulse violently back and fourth as I aggressively ran my fingers through my hair. I felt my pupils dilate, my body shook uncontrollably. Bright, vivid images of haunting creatures flashed before eyes in a racing motion. My vision was being invaded by hell. My body being swallowed by a corrupt monster. The terrifying reels of film still played in my head making it a reality. I didn't see trees anymore. I saw a masquerade of blood thirsty creatures anxious to kill. The light humid mist was far to red, every little water droplet began to cut my skin like tiny razor blades. My pulse raced as the forest walls were closing in. I sweat rapidly as I propelled my body forward. Every single corner was the same dark red cloud of beast, every movement through the midst cut my skin. I looked up to see nothing but solid black eyes crying red tears that flowed freely over me. I screamed st the top of my lungs one last time. Instantly it all was halted, everything went black. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Places